


The dares.

by TheCampCampPerson



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Highschool Drama, Other, Teenagers, dares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCampCampPerson/pseuds/TheCampCampPerson
Summary: Just a average high school, Mosshill high.Four friends have to do what it takes for the ' popular kids' to not spill their secret.





	1. The beginning

Tom looked out his window, “ One week before school” He muttered. Annoyed, He slammed his head of the window sill as he'd have to deal with the ' _cool kids'. _He turned away as a _buzz! buuzz! rung. _Vivian was calling him, “ Hey what's up?” Tom asked.

“ uhm.. I don't think you're going to like this..” Vivian replied. 

An awkward silence filled the air. 

“ What could possibly be wrong? School hasn't even started!” Tom groaned.

“ Uhm.. Alex betrayed us..he told **_them._**” She hissed.

“ You don't mean..”

“ Yes..The ******_Secret.”._**


	2. The start of hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of school rolls around and the four friends are going to have a hard time.

Natalie looked towards the forest, it's luring shadows weeping. She shuffled her black and red bag on, hurrying out the door.

“ The first day of school.” She heaved, anxiety building on her shoulders.

The chestnut headed girl headed on her way to school, **_Mosshill high._**

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Landon waited outside the small school, For some reason he was _always_ early no matter what he done. He turned away to see Tom walking toward the front doors.

“ Hey! Jet-head!” He yelled.

Tom turned around and looked directly at Landon.

“ What fuck-boy?” he replied, The two laughed heading towards each other.

Eventually Vivian and Natalie showed up, This would mean hell had dreadfully came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivian : A red-headed girl ( waist length hair ) with emerald green eyes and blotchy freckles. Tall figure.
> 
> Tom : brown ( almost black, neck long curly hair ) with sapphire blue eyes and a average figure.
> 
> Natalie : Chestnut headed girl with elbow length hair, Dark brown eyes and a small figure.
> 
> Landon : Strawberry-Blonde hair ( ear length )   
Sea green eyes and a tall figure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the start of this story!  
More to come soon.


End file.
